


Just As Long As I Get All You Tonight

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, luke decides to buy a corset and ashton really likes this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke decides to surprise Ashton with a present before he heads off to Australia
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Just As Long As I Get All You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeyHeyArnold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyHeyArnold/gifts).



> So, [Brooke](https://blackbutterfliescal.tumblr.com/) and I were chatting about corsets and such one day in the chat and I got inspired to write this piece of Luke wearing a corset. I guess this is now technically part 2 of 5 for the Valentine's Day arc. Can I be stopped? No
> 
> Thanks to [Amanda](https://lifewasradical.tumblr.com/) for once again hearing me go, "hey im gonna write this thing" and then just sending me !!! and encouragement as always.

Luke’s bored. Luke is unreasonably bored, which he really shouldn’t be. Ashton’s leaving for Australia in a few days and he’s gone to the store to get the last couple things he needs for his trip. Luke had whined about going with him, but Ashton had refused, stating that Luke would get them sidetracked and distracted in the store like he always does. Luke had pouted about it until Ashton had kissed him sweetly before leaving. Luke’s been curled up on the couch, re-watching old episodes of _The Crown_ to pass the time when his phone starts ringing. He grabs his phone, sees Michael’s calling and answers it.

“Are you busy?” Michael asks. Luke can hear the wind blowing in the background, assuming that Michael’s in his car on speakerphone.

“No. Ashton went to the store to grab some things for his trip and he left me.”

“Perfect! I’m down the road and I want to go to the lingerie store again.”

“What?”

“I want some new pieces and I want your eyes because you have good taste for lingerie, even if it’s too frilly for me.”

“Can I get dressed first?” Luke asks, standing up from the couch and glancing down at his outfit. He’s wearing his usually “lounging around the house” outfit, which consists of an oversized shirt and some shorts. He huffs, darting off towards his bedroom to grab something else to wear. Michael sighs heavily on the other end, like Luke’s putting him out by making him wait.

“I guess. But be quick I’ll be there in a few minutes,” He says, hanging up the phone. Luke sighs, tossing his phone onto the bed and looking around his room. He grabs the first pair of trousers he sees, his leather ones, and the first shirt he can get his hands on, a plain black t-shirt. He changes quickly, going into the bathroom to brush his hair and his teeth, making sure he looks presentable enough for a trip to the store. Satisfied, he leaves his bedroom, grabbing his bag off the rack by the door and his keys, making it out the front door just as Michael pulls into the driveway.

“I hate you so much for that,” Luke says when he opens the passenger door, collapsing into the seat panting slightly from all the running. Michael laughs brightly.

“Well, I figured if I gave you too much warning you’d take forever to get ready. This way, you were on time.”

“I hate you so much,” Luke mumbles, even if he knows Michael’s a little right. Luke takes forever to get ready and it’s a known fact in the band. It doesn’t mean that Luke likes it being mentioned.

“You love me,” Michael teases, reaching over to pinch Luke’s cheek, laughing when Luke bats him away. They chat a little bit about what Michael’s looking for, about Ashton’s upcoming trip, about Luke going to Michael and Calum’s for dinner while he’s gone. Luke insists that he doesn’t need Michael and Calum to feed him and look after him, but Michael insists that it’s because they miss seeing Luke and want to hang out with him. Luke concedes to dinner with them, relieved that he won’t have to fend for himself for one night alone. 

It isn’t until they’re in the parking lot, getting ready to go into the store that Luke has the thought about buying some lingerie to surprise Ashton with before he goes. He’s supposed to be leaving soon. Maybe it’ll be a nice send off for him, Luke all dressed up and ready, waiting for him before he goes. 

The bell jingles over the door when they enter. Sierra looks up from where she’s standing at the counter, grinning when she sees the two of them.

“Luke! Michael! Just the boys I love to see,” She says, rounding the counter to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Luke has to practically bend in half to return it, but Luke enjoys it. Sierra gives nice hugs, complete with squeezes and everything. 

“So, are you boys in the market for something today or just coming to say hi?”

“Michael’s looking for something new and fun, but I was actually thinking about finding something. Ashton’s leaving for Australia for a few days and I wanted to get something to surprise him with before he leaves,” Luke says. Michael turns to Luke, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I have just the thing,” Sierra says. She disappears into the back, clearly looking for something. Michael raises an eyebrow. Luke trusts Sierra, but he has to admit that he’s curious about what she has.

Sierra pops out from behind the curtain, holding a box in her hands. She places it down on the countertop, popping off the lid, and peeling back the tissue paper.

“It’s something new we’re trying out. Corsets are a little trickier to sell because they aren’t as easy to wear as other types of lingerie, but they’re so worth it,” Sierra says, holding the piece up. Michael whistles next to Luke, leaning in a bit to get a better look. Luke reaches out, running his fingers along the corset material. It’s satin to the touch, embroidery florals and swirls in it, baby blue fabric edged in matching lace. There’s loops in the front to clasp it closed and ribbons laced up the back. It’s exquisite and Luke wants nothing more than to try it on.

“Can I?” Luke asks, embarrassed at how breathless he sounds. Sierra nods. 

“Of course. I can help you with the back,” she says, ushering him over to the changing rooms. Michael vanishes off to rummage through the racks, telling Luke to shout for him once he’s dressed. 

Sierra pulls back one of the curtains, holding it open for Luke. Luke blushes, ducking into the changing room with Sierra behind him, letting the curtain fall closed behind them. Luke pulls his shirt off, hanging it up on the hook. Sierra sets the box down on the bench in the changing room, picking the corset up. 

“Lift your arms up, I’m going to put it on,” she says. Luke complies, facing the mirror. He watches Sierra in the mirror as she slides the corset around his front. Luke holds it tight, hooking the loops together in the front. It’s loose, most likely because Sierra had undone the laces in the back before putting it on him. 

“Should it be like this?” 

“I have to tighten the laces back up. Trust the process. Now close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise,” Sierra chides him. Luke does trust her, but it’s hard to picture what it should look like in the mirror. He closes his eyes as instructed. Sierra huffs, clearly reading Luke’s mind. She starts at the top, tightening the laces as she works her way down the back, pulling the corset in to fit Luke better, conforming to his shape. Sierra makes quick work of it, clearly experienced in what she’s doing. 

“Okay, now you can open them,” Sierra says. Luke holds his breath, cracking one eye open and then the other. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Luke whispers, looking at himself in the mirror. The corset is exquisite, the color of it complimenting his eyes. Pulled tight like it is, it creates the illusion of an hourglass figure, pulling Luke in just enough at the waist to create a more feminine silhouette. It feels soft and smooth against his skin. It’s the most beautiful Luke’s ever felt, lovely and wonderful and everything he’s ever wanted to be. Luke sniffs, burying his face in his hands, trying to hide how overcome he is. 

“That good?” Sierra asks, squeezing Luke’s arm. He peeks through his fingers, catching her eye in the mirror. 

“How do you always know exactly what I need?” 

“It’s a quality you need in owning this kind of store,” Sierra says. She smiles at Luke, pressing a kiss to his cheek when he turns to her. 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re very welcome. Now, I believe Michael wanted to see you in it and then I have to turn you loose on your fiancé,” she says. Luke nods, letting Sierra pull back the curtain, hanging it up as she calls out to Michael. Luke turns around slowly, catching Michael’s eye when he pops into view. 

“ _Fuck_. You look good,” Michael says, voice sincere and awe filled as he looks at Luke. Luke blushes, glancing away from Michael’s gaze. 

“Do I?” 

“God, yeah. It compliments you perfectly. The color, the fit, everything. You look so good. Ashton’s going to love it,” Michael says. Luke glances at Sierra, who’s nodding along to everything Michael’s saying. 

“Do you think so?”

“Babe, I know so. You look fucking hot,” Michael says. Luke blushes, glancing away to catch himself in the mirror. The corset with his trousers looks nice, the soft patterned satin with the leather. It makes him feel soft and feminine. Luke turns slightly, catching a look at the ribbons along the back of the corset, how it all looks together.

“Do you think you can help me find some matching panties?” he asks. Sierra grins widely, nodding.

“Of course I can. You, put a shirt back on and go help Michael find what he’s looking for. I’ll ring you up for the corset if you want to wear it out,” Sierra says. Michael snickers a bit, but his face is open and fond. Luke blushes, but doesn’t deny it. Sierra knows him well now, just as much as Michael seems to know him. There’s no point in denying the fact that Luke wants to wear the corset home, doll himself up, and wait for Ashton to get back. Luke grabs his shirt, pulls over his head, and sets out to follow Michael through the store on his quest. 

They browse the rest of the store, Luke helping Michael find a few softer pieces to wear, some sporty one that fit with the looks Michael tends to favor. Luke likes being able to do this with Michael, to share this intimacy with his best friend. Michael helps Luke too, pulling out some bolder pieces that Luke wouldn’t have had the courage to pick out on his own. It’s easy, getting to spend time with Michael, trading teasing comments and half flirts with each other, listening to Sierra shout her opinions from the counter. Luke reminds himself to schedule a double date with Sierra and KayKay soon, when Ashton’s back in town. 

Eventually, Michael finds what he’s looking for and Luke purchases the matching panties to go with his corset, taking the bag with him. Michael drives Luke home, kissing him on the cheek when Luke leaves the car. Ashton’s car is still missing from the driveway, a sign he’s still out shopping, giving Luke time to get ready. Luke takes his bags upstairs, shedding his shirt and trousers and rummaging around in his drawers until he finds a pair of blue panties that match enough for him to wear with the corset. 

Luke takes a seat at the vanity bench, rummaging around in his makeup until he finds the champagne eyeshadow he’s looking for, blue eyeliner, and the soft pink lip gloss. Luke goes about putting on his makeup, humming quietly under his breath as he brushes the eyeshadow over each eyelid, lining them and winging the liner, curling his eyelashes up with the mascara. He dots his cheeks with highlighter, sparkling as he catches the light, ring in his nose complimenting the hoops he puts in his ears when he’s finished. The last touch is the lip gloss Luke puts on, popping his lips when he’s finished and grinning in the mirror as he fluffs his curls. 

The door opens downstairs, Ashton calling for Luke as he enters. Petunia barks lightly, cutting Ashton off in his quest up the stairs when Luke calls back his answer. Luke grins, climbing off the bench and onto the bed. He leans back against the pillows, propping himself up on them. Ashton’s voice gets closer, coming down the hallway as he comments that he has something to show Luke. Whatever it is that Ashton wants to say, dies when he opens the door, stopping when he sees Luke.

“You like it?” Luke teases, practically glowing when he sees the look on Ashton’s face.

“Holy shit,” Ashton breathes out, dropping the shopping bag in his hand to cross the room, crawling onto the bed and hovering over Luke. Luke blushes slightly, staring up at Ashton. He straddles Luke’s hips, running his fingers down the front of the corset, tracing the edges on the top lightly with his fingers, running his hands over the curve of Luke’s waist. Luke preens into the touch, arching into Ashton’s hands and whining slightly. Ashton leans down, pressing a kiss to Luke’s lips. Luke grins, nipping at Ashton’s lips and his hands down Ashton’s front. Luke pulls his t-shirt from his jeans, grinning as he runs his hands up Ashton’s chest and rubbing his fingers over his nipples. Ashton moans slightly into Luke’s mouth.

“That good I guess,” Luke says when Ashton pulls back, gazing down at him. Ashton laughs, rolling his eyes, hands resting on Luke’s hips.

“I’ll never understand how you manage to act so teasing and coy about everything you do, but then you get shy when I compliment you. You have to know how gorgeous you look all the time.”

“Maybe I just want you to keep telling me,” Luke says. 

“Good. I guess I’ll have to keep telling you then,” Ashton says. Luke tugs at the bottom of his shirt, Ashton grabbing the edge of it and pulling it off, tossing it to the side. He climbs off Luke, making quick work of shedding his pants and boxers before climbing back onto the bed. Luke gets a hand around Ashton’s dick, half hard and starting to leak.

“What do you want to do?” Ashton asks, fingers caught in the waistband of his panties. 

“Ride my face first? Wanna get you ready to fuck me,” Luke breathes out. Ashton whines, nodding as he bats Luke’s hand away. He positions himself over Luke’s face, one hand around his dick. Luke grins, digging his fingers into Ashton’s thighs as he tilts his head back, getting his lips around Ashton’s dick and sucking. Ashton whines at the sensation, getting one hand onto the headboard behind them, fucking down into Luke’s mouth. Luke swirls his tongue around, hollowing out his cheeks as he tries to bob his head up and down Ashton’s dick, matching the pace Ashton’s setting with his own hips. His dick keeps bumping against the back of Luke’s throat with each movement, Ashton cursing as he fucks into Luke’s mouth. Luke hollows his cheeks again, sucking at the head, swirling his tongue around. Ashton tastes salty and Luke’s nose is pressed against Ashton’s stomach, bumping into Luke whenever he moves his hips, fucking further into Luke’s mouth. It’s a little too much for him, eyes watering at the counters as he keeps sucking, digging his fingers into Ashton’s thighs harder. He pulls off to catch his breath, lips slick with cum and spit. Ashton gazes down at him, face and chest flushed as he catches his own breath, fingers still tangled into Luke’s hair. 

“Let me finger you open. Gonna cum if you keep sucking my dick and I still wanna fuck you,” Ashton says. Luke nods, letting go of Ashton to let him lean over and open up their nightstand drawer, and pulling out their lube. Luke pushes his hips up from the bed, tugging his underwear off and tossing it aside. Ashton squeezes some lube onto his fingers, working two into Luke easily from where he’s still open from their morning sex. Ashton hovers over Luke, gazing down at him, as he presses his fingers in deeper, brushing a kiss against Luke’s lips. Luke moans, arching into the touch as Ashton brushes against his prostate. He gets an arm around Ashton’s shoulders, tugging him in close digging his nails into Ashton’s skin. Ashton scissors his fingers, sliding a third one in probably a little too quickly, but the stretch of it makes Luke moan, feels overstimulated and just a little too much. Luke fucks down onto his fingers, trying to get as much of it as he can at once. Ashton stops moving, leaving his fingers inside Luke, pressing into him lightly. Luke’s vision goes fuzzy at the edges, pressing down onto Ashton’s fingers, stretching him further. Ashton buries his face into Luke’s neck, biting at the skin there, as he picks up the pace again, keeps working his fingers in and out of Luke. 

Luke whines, dick hard and leaking, grasping Ashton’s wrist to get him to stop, trying to tell him that he’s ready for Ashton to fuck him. Ashton huffs, rolling his eyes lightly as he leans back, sitting on his haunches. He squeezes some lube out, coating his dick in it, gripping at the base. He eases himself into Luke, the both of them moaning as Ashton bottoms out. Luke pulls Ashton into a kiss, gripping at his hair, getting a leg around his waist and pushing him in closer. Ashton takes the hint, starting to move his hips, fucking into Luke. Luke arches up, whining at the feeling of it being a little tight, but just enough. Ashton picks up the pace, fucking into Luke hard, causing Luke to whine and gasp. Luke tries to match the pace Ashton’s setting, arching his hips up to meet Ashton before he gives up, falling back and letting Ashton fuck into him. 

“I love fucking you in the daylight,” Ashton says, fucking into Luke hard. Luke moans, arching into it, letting the head of Ashton’s dick drag over his prostate, blood pounding in his ears. Luke opens his eyes, dazed, catches the look of heat and adoration on Ashton’s face as he keeps fucking into Luke, curl falling into his eye.

“Why’s that?” Luke whispers. He wraps one arm around Ashton’s neck, digging his fingers into his back, leg around his waist pushing him close. Ashton moans at the sensation, pressing his face into Luke’s neck as he pants, pounding into him harder. Luke buries his face into Ashton’s neck, biting at the skin there.

“You’re so beautiful. You’re so beautiful and wonderful and I get to see you like this in the daylight,” Ashton says. Luke gasps, eyelids fluttering closed as Ashton continues his pace, brushing over Luke’s prostate again. Luke arches up, dick rubbing against the planes of Ashton’s stomach. Luke works his other hand between the two of them, wrapping it around his dick to try fuck his own hand, keep some of his cum from getting over the nice fabric of the corset. It’s sloppier than usual, Luke trying to match Ashton’s pace, even though Luke’s too overstimulated to be accurate. 

“I love you. I can’t imagine anyone else but you. You’re perfect,” Luke gasps. He twists his wrist, catching the head of his dick with his thumb, rubbing there, and throwing his head back as he cums, moaning as he keeps jerking his hips up. Ashton moans, pounding into Luke as he whispers half words about how wonderful Luke is, amazing and talented and pretty. Luke tightens his grip on Ashton, turning Ashton’s head till they’re kissing, sloppy and heated. Ashton gives a few more thrusts till he’s cumming, pushing his hips once, twice into Luke before he collapses next to Luke, dick sliding out of Luke. Luke snorts, playing with Ashton’s curls. 

“You think we can ever have sex without a sappy love confession?” Luke teases. Ashton snorts, pressing a kiss to Luke’s nose.

“No. I want to tell you everyday how much I love you. Don’t want you to ever forget,” he says. Luke sighs, relaxing back into the pillows, pulling Ashton closer. 

“I’ll have to send you pictures everyday to remind you what you’re missing.”

“Like I could forget,” Ashton says. Luke giggles, pressing a kiss to Ashton’s lips, grinning when they separate. Ashton sighs heavily, detangling himself from Luke’s arms to go to the bathroom to grab a washcloth for them.

“You know, you distracted me and I forgot to give you your gift,” Ashton calls from the bathroom. Luke perks up, sitting up in bed, working on the clasps of the corset to undo it.

“A gift?”

“Yeah. I saw something at Target that made me think of you,” Ashton says. He comes back into the bedroom, holding the washcloth out in one hand. Luke perks up, undoing the last clasp and sighing as he pulls the corset off. Luke takes the washcloth from Ashton’s hand, using it to clean himself up as Ashton takes the corset off the bed, laying it out on the vanity bench for Luke to put away. He bends down, rummaging around in the shopping bag until he finds the thing he’s looking for. Ashton stands up, holding up the short sleeved bright pink sweater in his hands. Luke reaches out for it, making grabby hands, swapping the cloth for the shirt. It’s soft to the touch and gorgeous.

“It made me think of you. Soft, pink, looks like it belongs in the 80s. Thought you might look cute in it.”

Luke grins, turning it over in his hands. He stretches up, meeting Ashton halfway for a kiss.

“It’s very pretty. I love it. Thank you for thinking of me.”

“You’re welcome. I can’t wait to see you in it,” Ashton says. He heads back into the bathroom, Luke standing up to put the sweater away, clean up the corset and the other things they have laying around the bedroom. Luke’s happy that Ashton gets to spend some extra time with his family, but he’s going to miss Ashton terribly, getting to have moments like this. Luke’s determined to spend the rest of the day wrapped up with Ashton and basking in him, while he has some time before Ashton leaves.

(Luke sends Ashton some photos a few days later, once he’s had enough time to settle into Australia. He puts the pink sweater on and a matching pair of panties, pulling his hair half up to show off his pink eyeshadow and matching lip gloss, letting the curls fall around his neck. He sends one of him sitting cross legged in front of the mirror and another of him on his knees, one hand sliding into his panties in both photos, at the advice of Michael and Calum when they can’t agree on which photo to send to Ashton. Luke sends a final one of him on their bed, spread out among the pillows, missing the sweater now to show off the bra and panty set, pink and covered in little red hearts. He gets a text back from Ashton telling him, _fuck you I’m at dinner with my family_ and then a photo of Ashton’s dick, clearly taken in the bathroom. Luke grins, sending Ashton back another photo of him blowing a kiss. Luke’s happy, knowing that no matter what, he and Ashton will never lose the spark in their relationship, happy and in love with each moment together.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings, or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
